Currently in the kitchen and bath field, switching mechanisms often have a complicated construction and are generally of the type pull-out switch, pull and pressing switch or pull and release switch, for example, a switch for a water diverter valve. These switches have a short service life and are subject to damages. Users also don't feel it is convenient to operate these switches. In addition, these switches are not interchangeable for different bathing appliances, which lead to the fact that different switches must be used for different types of bathing appliances, which increase manufacture and management complicacy and production cost.